fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Century: Damashii
Another Century: Damashii is a mecha action video game developed by From Software and published by Namco Bandai. It will be release for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on February 14, 2013. Series List *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven **Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (Debut) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Star Driver: Takuto of the Radiance (Debut) *Aura Battler Dunbine *The Wings of Rean *Zegapain (Debut) *Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth (Debut) *Space Runaway Ideon *Sgt. Frog *Heroman (Debut) *Full Metal Panic! *Super Dimension Fortress Macross **Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Macross Frontier *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (Debut) *The Big O *Combat Mecha Xabungle *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Brain Powerd *Metal Armor Dragonar *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness *Super Robot Wars: Original Generations Characters Bones Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Psalm of Planets Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers *Renton Thurston *Eureka Heroman (Debut) *Joey Jones *Heroman Star Driver: Takuto of the Radiance (Debut) *Takuto Tsunashi Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic! *Sousuke Sagara Namco Bandai Super Robot Wars: Original Generations *Masaki Andoh *Shiro *Kuro Production Reed VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire *Baba Lamunade *Da Cider Studio Nue The Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Hikaru Ichijyo Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau *Marvel Frozen The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Rei Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero *Suzaku Kururugi *Kallen Stadtfeld Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (Debut) *Akito Hyuga Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Myroad Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Space Runaway Ideon *Cosmo Yuki The Wings of Rean *Asap Suzuki Zegapain (Debut) *Kyo Sogoru Xebec Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth (Debut) *Kazuki Makabe Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (Debut) *Madoka Kyouno *Lan/Fin E Ld Si Laffinty *Muginami Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness *Akito Tenkawa Cast English Cast *Christine Auten - Marvel Frozen *James Beach - Kamille Bidan *Steve Blum - Roger Smith *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kazuki Makabe, Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero, Renton Thurston *Kira Buckland - Madoka Kyouno *Greg Cipes - Baba Lamunade, Cosmo Yuki, Takuto Tsunashi *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Joey Jones *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Justin Cook - Alto Saotome *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau *Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Chuck Huber - Da Cider, Kururu *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Phil LaMarr - Tapp Oceano *Yuri Lowthenal - Eiji Asuka, Suzaku Kururugi *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Nolan North - Kaine Wakaba *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Hime Utsumiya *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Chris Patton - Sousuke Sagara *Rob Paulsen - Jiron Amos *Michelle Ruff - Lan/Fin E Ld Si Laffinty *Christopher R. Sabat - Giroro *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka *Roger Craig Smith - Asap Suzuki, Kyo Sogoru, Light Newman, Yuu Isami *Micah Solusod - Akito Hyuga *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Steve Staley - Masaki Andoh *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Karen Strassman - Kallen Kouzuki, Muginami *Tara Strong - Rei, Shiro *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner, Setsuna F. Seiei *Ryōta Takeuchi - Heroman *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Eric Vale - Daba Myroad *Sam Vincent - Meio Plato *Kari Wahlgren - Kuro Japanese Cast *Shintaro Asanuma - Kyo Sogoru *Mika Doi - Marvel Frozen *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki, Lelouch vi Britannia *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Eriko Hara - Rei *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Miyu Irino - Akito Hyuga *Kaori Ishihara - Madoka Kyouno *Makoto Ishii - Kazuki Makabe *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Ai Kayano - Muginami *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Mikako Komatsu - Joey Jones *Ami Koshimizu - Kallen Stadtfeld *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Takehito Koyasu - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Takeshi Kusao - Baba Lamunade, Dororo *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy, Masaki Andoh *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Roger Smith *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei, Takuto Tsunashi *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Kaori Nazuka - Eureka (Psalm of Planets/Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers) *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner, Shiro *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Rei Sakuma - Kuro *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Yuko Sanpei - Renton Thurston (Psalm of Planets/Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers) *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu, Sousuke Sagara *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Asami Seto - Lan/Fin E Ld Si Laffinty *Yoku Shioya - Cosmo Yuki *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Ryōta Takeuchi - Heroman *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Yūji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Akiko Yajima - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Kazuki Yao - Da Cider Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers